Modular light systems can be used in different areas, which include home lighting, general lighting, under-cabinet lighting, illuminated tiled walls, industrial lighting, task lighting, architectural lighting and varied general decorative lighting applications. The modular lighting systems can allow customizable sizes, shapes, colors, and textures, with low profile, and low power consumption.
The use of internal lighting in tiles that can be combined or arranged into modular light systems has been constrained by technological limitations. For example, older systems had to rely on light sources of limited lifetime, making it impractical for light tiles to be permanently installed into buildings and/or walkways. Newer technologies, such as solid state lighting systems (e.g., light emitting diodes), present new opportunities to integrate internal lighting into light tiles in practical and durable ways. The added durability can permit the use of modular light systems for safety and/or decorative purposes. These newer technologies provide simple controlling, use of thin tiles and low power operation.